


The Slave Of Hell

by dawnoftheagez



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, Bondage, Bound, Chains, Collars, Crowley kidnaps reader, Crying, Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester and Reader are Siblings, Doggy Style, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fingering, Forced Anal, Forced Fuck, Fucking, Hell, Kidnapped, Master Crowley, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Multi Chapter, Name Calling, Pain, Pawn - Freeform, Rape, Reader-Insert, Sam and Dean are readers brother, Screaming, Sex, Sex Slave, Sexual Content, Sexual Slavery, Slave Reader, Slavery, Table Sex, Taken, Terrified, Vaginal Fingering, crowely/female reader, fingers - Freeform, kidnapped slave, mouth fuck, reader used against family, sex slave t, slave - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:28:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22916257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnoftheagez/pseuds/dawnoftheagez
Summary: Being Sam and Dean Winchesters little sister comes with a target over your head. Everyone tries to use you against them, and finally Crowley decides to take that to the extreme.
Relationships: Crowley SPN x Reader, Dean and Sam are readers brother, crowley x reader
Comments: 17
Kudos: 44





	1. Crowley is the Master

Waking in pain the first thing you noticed was the draft, you looked down slowly. You began to panic, you were naked, as you panicked you heard the sound of rattling chains were heard. You moved your hand up a collar was wrapped around your neck and a chain connected you to the wall. You began to cry, you were trying to remember when the day before. You couldn't even think straight, you felt jittery, your heart was pounding. Tears began to stream down your face. 

"Help! Hello! Someone help me please!" You screamed in tears. The chain rattled. "Sam!! Dean!!!" You screamed harder. "Castiel..please..someone save me!" That was when you heard the door rattle. You held your hands over your breasts, closing your legs tightly. You held yourself into a ball. You didn't know who was on the other side, you couldn't even remember what happened to make you end up in that position. 

You wanted your brothers, you wanted your angel companion. 

The door opened fully, Crowley smiled looking you over. "Hello darling."

Breathing began to grow harder. "Cr...no! No! No!" You screamed crying harder and harder. 

"Oh shush now Darling, I only want to talk." 

He smiled looking you over, your arms grew tighter around your chest and you made sure your legs were closed. You scowled, your eyes grew wide. You looked yourself over. "This is talking? You chained me to the fucking wall.." 

"Language darling." He ordered. "Now you have two options, give me what I need or let me use you for my own pleasure." 

"What the fuck do you want."

"Language, I have rules and you will follow them." He snarled grabbing your hair in his fist and lifted your chin. "So will you follow my rules and let me talk?"

"I don't want to." You growled. "Please let me go home Crowley!" 

"Please.." He laughed, he dropped your chin. "Love, we aren't talking about that right now. Tell me where is your bunker."

"Oh, this is what its all about? You want me to rat on my brothers? Us me as a pawn." 

"Yes, see you understand, how about you give me the information I need, or I will fuck it out of you." 

"Wh..whst? You panicked. He smiled seeing the fear in your eyes. "Crowley..please..don't do this.."

"I wont if you tell me what I want. So, princess, tell me what I want or you are going to meet the reason I sold my soul."

"You sold your soul for your penis?" You asked chocking on your laughter. 

"A few extra inches." He snickered, he looked you over. "Now come on, where is your bunker?"

"Fuck you Crowley, I will never tell you where my brothers and I live!" 

"Oh good girl, chose the option I wanted." He began to unbuckle his belt, you gulped. He smiled and pulled out his cock, he grabbed your hair tightly, his other hand wrapped around the base of his cock and ran the tip across your lips. "Open bitch." You snarled and tightened your lips trying to pull away from him. He dropped his cock and slapped you hard, even after letting go his cock stayed up. You tried to pull away, he slapped you again leaving a handprint. "Open your fucking mouth (Y/N)"

You gulped, it was this or rat out your family, you couldn't do that. You slowly opened your mouth, he smiled and quickly tightened his grip on your (h/c) hair. He set the tip on your lips. "Lick little slut, come on do what I say." With a whine you began to lick his tip he let out a small moan as your tongue ran across the slit. "Come now suck." He smiled and began to fuck your mouth as you had no way of pulling away. He began to fuck your mouth faster and harder. You were gagging, but he didn't stop. He soon felt ready to blow his load. He stopped moving when the tip was all the way down your throat and he let it out. "Swallow it little girl." 

Through gags you swallowed his cum, he laughed as he pulled away. "Oh wait, princess." You looked up, tears ran down your face. He began to quickly jack himself off and cum covered your face. More tears rolled down your face as he pulled out his phone. "A quick picture for those brothers of yours?" He asked, you tried to pull away but he held your head back. You tried to cover your breasts as he snapped a picture and sent it to Dean. He smiled and set the phone down. "Suck some more for me, my dirty little slut." He ordered running his tip across your lips. 

He moaned as he pulled it back and opened your mouth with his thumb and placed his balls in your mouth, his cock laying on your face. You gagged as he jacked himself off. "That pussy is mine now, but calm down, I will give you another chance to give me the answered I am looking for before I fuck it. Will that pop your cherry? Are you a virgin pretty girl." 

He pulled his cock out and smiled seeing you grimace. He knew he was right. He grabbed his phone, his smiled was evil. "He's not a very happy boy right now, he is cussing up a storm. A few missed calls already." Crowley said with a smile as he snapped his fingers. Two demons walked into the room, you looked them over with panic fearing they would take advantage of you. "Clean my girl up, get her read for dinner. I want to see if we can have a civil dinner." 

He walked away quickly and shut the door. The demons smiled, he never said they couldn't touch you while they did it, and touch you they did. They squeezed your breasts, poking and prodding. Soon you were dressed in a beautiful sparkling (f/C) dress. 

"Dinner in an hour, stay here." One demon said. 

The other laughed. "She is chained to a wall, won't be going any where." 

They both laughed and left the room, all you could do was pull on the chain.


	2. Dinner With The Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner with the master doesn't end in just dessert.

Crowley stood and clapped, the two demons went to retrieve you at their masters' call. Running to get you they stumbled over one another, the door opened waking you. Tears streamed down your face as they grew close, they laughed as they forced you up on your feet. You fought pulling back on the chains but they dragged you forward. 

"Come on please let me go please." You begged. They only laughed at your cries as they dragged you towards the dining hall. Tripping over your own feet you hit the ground hard. They sneered dragging you along, they didn't care that you had fallen over. They just wanted to get you to their master before they got in trouble. Before they entered the dining hall they dragged you back up on your feet, smoothed out the (f/c) dress, and made sure your hair looked good. 

As the doors open the smell of food wafted towards you, you began to salivate the only thing you had eaten was from Crowley and it wasn't really meant to fill you up in that way. Crowley smiled as he sat, you were sat at the other end of the table, your ankles attached to the chair legs with cuffs. He smiled cocking his head to look you over. "Beautiful darling, really." You couldn't help but smirk at the compliment, but you quickly looked away in pain. 

"Those monsters touched me." You whimpered out.

Crowley's eyes shot towards the two demons, who were now nervously twitching. "YOU WHAT!!" He screamed out, they both began to mumble lying about what they did. 

"Shes lying boss, lying."

"She doesn't look like she's lying you, bastards! You touched my girl?!" He began to grow close to them grabbing the collars of their shirts, your own hand ran up to the (f/c) collar that was wrapped around your neck. 

"What did they do to you?" He snarled looking you over with glazed-over eyes. 

"Tou..touched my breasts poked me and squeezed me. No sex..just touching me." 

Crowley couldn't see straight, he turned his head back to the demons and slammed their heads together. They began to mumble apologizes and begged Crowley to let them go. "No I won't be letting you go, I think you both need to learn a lesson." He snapped his fingers and both of the demons were now naked, you looked him over in confusion wondering what was going on. Crowley smiled. He reached for something in his back pocket before anyone could even look to see what it was their cocks were on the floor. They began to howl in pain. 

"Eat them."

"What?"

"EAT YOUR DICKS!" He screamed throwing them to the floor. "But not your own the others." They both began to sob as they did as Crowley ordered. "Nothing left when I get back to you." He snarled as he returned to dinner. He knew that as demons they wouldn't die. They would just suffer. You gulped and turned away, Crowley was a monster, even when he was making attempts to protect you, he was still a monster.

"Now, where were we?" He asked with a smile on his face. 

"D..Dinner Crowley."

"Not Crowley, you call me sir or master. Understood?"

You looked at the two demons, you quickly nodded. "Yes..yes sir."

"What a good girl you learn so fast. So let's eat." He clapped his hands, you began to eat what was on your plate. You didn't know how he knew but it was your favorite meal, with wine and lemonade and many other drinks. Soon a dessert was brought out, it was (favorite dessert). 

"I hope you like it." He said smiling.

You nodded. "I do...thank you Crowley."

"No, no kitten. Master." He corrected. You nodded. 

"Yes, sorry master." You corrected yourself. He smiled. You ate everything you could to make sure to save your strength. Soon the meal was over, the two demons like rats gnawed on the dicks. 

"So love, are you going to give me what I want?"

"I will not give you the location of my brothers or the bunker." You snarled. He snickered.

"I thought you would say that." He cleared the table and then he grabbed you, your wrists once again tied behind you, he attached a leash to your collar and dragged you forward. He bent you over the table, lifting up your dress he ran his hands along your bare skin. 

"If you tell me I won't do this."

"I would rather this than give up my family." 

"I was hoping you'd say that." He began to remove your panties sliding them off and throwing them towards the demons. "What a slut kitten." He began to take pictures of you. "Some for me others for your brothers, and that angel. Now I wonder how many fingers you can take. 

He began to lick his lips as he inserted two fingers, you squirmed and screamed. He gagged you with an apple, you couldn't get it out of your mouth as he began to finger you. This was the first time you had ever had a sexual encounter. You felt a little wet but you didn't know why you hated what was happening. 

Mumbling into the able he inserted a third finger, he smiled taking videos and pictures of you. You were humiliated, but that was when he removed his fingers and began to unzip his pants. He pulled his belt off slapping your ass with it. 

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven!" Crowley shouted with a smile as he hit you. Your ass was now red from the hits, he hadn't cared if the metal part hit you leaving a welt on your left cheek. He snickered as he began to rub his cock against the folds of your pussy, he began to hump you to get you ready. 

He removed the apple letting it roll to the floor. "Tell me pet, are you ready to take me in you? Or are you going to tell me where those brothers of yours live? I have always wanted to try anal."

Your eyes grew wide as he inserted a finger in your ass, your screamed as the tip of his cock slid in your pussy. He smiled knowing your answer. He forced his belt in your mouth and slammed inward, a rush of pain and pleasure hit you like a brick. He began to thrust in and out, blood streamed down your legs as he hit deeper and deeper inside you. 

"Look at that, no longer a virgin are you. Master Crowley took that from you, now I can keep going till I am satisfied, or you can tell me where they are." You tried to wiggle away, you wouldn't give them up. He smiled knowing that was your answer as he tried to kick him. He licked his lips spitting on your tight asshole. He began to prod it with the end of hilt of a steak knife. 

Tears streamed down your face as he pulled out of your throbbing pussy and turned his attention to your ass. "First time for everything isn't it sweetheart?" 

Before you could react his large cock was rammed in you, your scream, though muffled, echoed in the dining hall. He laughed. "A demon never gets tired pet, I can go all day and night." 

You had to be strong for your brothers. You had to. 

"I think next torture of the pleasurable kind. Maybe just maybe a nipple ring or branding...you are mine after all." Before you could beg for him to stop he began to cum in your tight ass. "Next time I cum its in that tight wet pussy of yours kitten. Now enjoy your masters cock while I think of ways to get you to talk."

He grabbed your (h/c) hair in his hand pulling your head back as he thrusted. He wasn't planning on stopping anytime soon. You were his sex slave, you were his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed, sorry I have been MIA my computer needs an upgrade. Check out my linktree -https://linktr.ee/DawnsPlace
> 
> Next chapter ideas are always appreciated

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave requests for future chapters and for fanfics! 
> 
> I love having comments it keeps me writing! If you don't know what to say about the fic feel free to ask me about my day or tell me a funfact! 
> 
> Find me on tumblr @dawnoftheagez and @writedrawrecordrepeat


End file.
